


:(

by demigods_rule55



Series: weird [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, SKSJDKJD there is no plot in this one, Sort Of, aww thats a tag :), if ur reading this series for the plot i guess you can skip it? not a lot of magic going on, its a filler episode basically, the domesticity is very much implied, uh. please dont type dog in the tags some disturbing shit comes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigods_rule55/pseuds/demigods_rule55
Summary: “Adora. What’s that?”“Oh, I picked up some bagels from Toronto. You’ve never had a Tim’s bagel, right?”“Adora. What the fuck is that?”“Oh! You mean him. This is Smudge! He lives here now.”***Catra hates Adora.(No she doesn’t.)Catra hates dogs.(Yes she does.)Smudge is a good boy, though.(Debatable.)***AKA an overuse of the ":(" emoji
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: weird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991398
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124





	:(

**Author's Note:**

> whats up its been a month!
> 
> sjkdsksdksjksj sorry??? I had to go back to school???
> 
> anyways im back (for now!) and like winter break is starting soon anyways so!
> 
> ALSO if u guys are up to it I could use some advice abt this series! 
> 
> anyways i'll let u get into it for now (its a short one, the idea occurred to me at like 11pm and i was like "gotta go fast!" and banged this out) but if you want to help out read the end notes 
> 
> ok here ya go,
> 
> ":(" aka Catra is not a dog person (go figure)

Catra cried silently into Adora’s shoulder.

“Shh… shh… it’ll be okay…”, Adora said while stroking Catra’s back.

Catra shifted closer to Adora, her voice muffled by Adora’s _stupid_ red jacket.

“I just… I can’t believe they’re gone.”

Adora whispered more comforting things to her as the sirens got closer and the smoke cleared. Upon the arrival of an audience, Catra pulled away from Adora and wiped away her tears, trying to hide how distraught she was.

After an uncomfortable silence, watching as men ran in and out of the burning building, Adora finally spoke up.

“You know, Catra,” Adora hesitated, debating whether she should risk saying it or not. Catra looked at her and raised an eyebrow, and she decided it was now or never. “They weren’t that important.”

Catra gasped and clutched at her chest like she’d been shot. Adora would know, it was the same look Catra had had on her face that day she had _actually_ gotten shot by one of Bow’s “frenemies”.

“How could you say that!?”

Catra turned and fled. Adora ran after her.

“Catra! Wait!”

Adora tackled her by her waist and put all her weight on her. Catra struggled and twisted under her, trying to escape.

“Get. Off!”

Catra swiped at her face. Adora let her sit up but didn’t let go of her wrists.

“Leave me alone! How could you even _say_ something like that to me and think it was okay?” Catra wrenched her hands away from Adora and took off on all fours.

“Catra!” Adora sighed. “C’mon!”

It was useless. Catra got up on her feet and ran. Adora watched as Catra practically disappeared down the street.

“They were just One Direction CD’s! You dramatic lesbian!”

Calling after her was pointless. She was gone. 

***

** princess (derogatory) **

_love?_

_Don’t._

_:(_

***

** croptop **

_Oh my god  
What happened?_

_entrapta burned my fucking apartment down_

_no not that! (I’m glad you’re okay tho)  
what happened between you and adora?_

_ask her.  
I don’t want to talk to her right now.  
I’m spending the night in that motel in the crimsons  
don’t tell adora_

_Catra, what the hell did she do?_

_Typing…_

_Was it really that bad? If you need to talk, we’re here for you. Adora’s our friend, but so are you ,okay?_

_Me and Glimmer are always gonna be here, no matter what happens between you and Adora._

_thanks bow  
but I just need to be alone rn  
adora just said smthn rly insensitive_

_okay catra <3 _

_I’ll see you tomorrow k?_

***

** sparkles **

_ur so fucking dramatic_

_i take back everything bad ive ever said abt ellen_

_YOU are truly the most insufferable gay woman I know_

_oh so you’re taking HER side???_

_CATRA_

_YOU’RE ACTING LIKE ADORA LEFT YOU STRANDED IN A BURNING BUILDING YOU ASSHOLE_

_THEY WERE JUST DVD’s!!!_

_they were LIMITED. EDITION._

***

Best Friends Squad!!!!

_:(_

**ffs you’re acting like catra broke up w u**

_:( :( :(_

**stfu**

**this is what you woke us up for?**

**this is why im homophobic**

**_ur not homophobic, glimmer, ur bi_ **

**im just SPICY STRAIGHT. i dont count and neither do you.**

**_babe, c’mon_ **

**_for one thing that joke is lame_ **

**_for another everyone we’re friends with is some level of LGBT_ **

**_your only straight friend is micah_ **

_Typing…_

_SKJSKDSJDKJD BOW_

_YOU REALLY THINK_

_Typing…_

_THAT THIS MAN_

[ _jkfe5y.jpeg_ ](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/shera-and-the-princesses-of-power/images/e/ec/Post-Exile.png/revision/latest?cb=20200605190036)

_IS STRAIGHT???_

**skjskdjskdjs she’s got a point babe**

***

Best Friends Squad!!!!

**_:(_ **

**_stop making fun of me_ **

**_now I’m sad_ **

_:(_

_u just reminded me i was sad :(_

**_:(_ **

**ur both so fucking annoying**

**yknow what im going to sleep with catra tonight**

_you’re gonna WHAT_

**Typing…**

**not THAT kind of sleep, you moronic fruitcake, I meant LITERAL sleep**

***

Best Friends Squad!!!!

**_uh glimmer?_ **

**_adora went offline before reading that message?_ **

**_i think she’s gonna fight you??_ **

***

Best Friends Squad!!!!

**_I hate both of you_ **

**:(**

**im sorry bow :(**

_me too :(_

_I swear I didn’t see you there :(_

**:(**

_:(_

**_awwww :) it’s okay guys_ **

**_I’m sure my leg will be fine_ **

**_It’s not like you broke it THAT much_ **

***

Best Friends Squad!!!!

_Typing…_

_I was gone for five fucking hours_

_Typing…_

_and you incompetent assholes put Crop-Top in the hospital_

_Typing…_

_with a broken leg and RABIES_

_Typing…  
_

_because a certain blonde idiot misunderstood a text message_

**to be fair, we're not the ones that gave him rabies**

_Typing…_

_idiots. you guys are actual idiots._

_:_ _(_

_if I see one more :( from you guys im honestly leaving and im not coming back_

_D:_

**D:**

_> :(_

**;-;**

_‘,:(_

_I hate this fucking family_

***

Catra was chilling on Adora’s couch – well, theirs, now. She was watching some old movie that was playing on cable, waiting for Adora to come back from her newest ‘She-Ra’ mission.

Maybe an hour later, she heard Adora slam the door.

“Catra! You’re not gonna believe this!”

Catra followed her voice and arrived in the kitchen, where Adora was standing, holding two canvas tote bags that they hadn’t gotten a chance to paint yet.

“Okay, so you know the giant monster Frosta was talking about?”

“The one she sent a photo of to you guys and you and Glitter spent _hours_ trying to figure out what exactly it was?” Catra watched Adora set down one of her bags and set the other one on the kitchen counter. “I recall, yes. Did you end up finding it?”

Adora pulled out a brown paper bag that had a red logo on it. She also took out the black-and-white hoodie with the maple leaf emblazoned on the back she’d sent a picture of to Catra earlier. Catra picked it up and examined it, seeing if it was really as good as she thought it was.

“Yes! And guess what? The giant, yellow creature that floats around Lake Ontario?”, Adora left the kitchen and went to take off her boots and jacket, “The one all of us thought was some new magical creature that had somehow gotten loose?”

“Mm-hm,” Catra went back into the living room, pulling her new hoodie over her body. It was comfy. She settled back into her place on the sofa.

“Guess what, Catra?” Adora was clearly in some sort of frustrated mood, and her arm was _not_ coming out of her snow jacket, no matter how hard she tugged at it. “Guess what it was?”

“What?”

“It was a _duck._ ”

Catra felt her heart drop. Adora, still half-wearing her jacket, came and collapsed into Catra’s arms, groaning and raising her stuck arm in a silent request.

“A giant rubber duck! Are you _kidding_ me!?”

Catra took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _You aren’t being watched by a duck._ Catra reached over to untangle Adora’s arm from the sleeve and pull her jacket off completely.

Adora let out a frustrated breath.

“I went all the way to Canada for a _stupid duck.”_

Catra laughed nervously. “A, a giant _duck_ you say?”

Adora sat up suddenly, now free of the treacherous jacket.

“Yeah! A giant, rubber duck! Who’s _idea_ was that? Why are humans _so weird!?”_

Catra was having a mild breakdown. Somewhere out there, a giant rubber duck was just… floating around Lake Ontario? Unsupervised? Why?

And how many more were there?

Catra was distracted from her anxious-ridden thoughts about giant ducks watching her because she saw something furry and black move underneath Adora’s – _their_ coffee table.

_Oh, fuck, am I gonna have to blow up ANOTHER demon?_

But, no. Catra would rather have to fight another sleep paralysis demon and have her living space destroyed than deal with _this_.

A black snout poked out and sniffed her feet. Then, a small, fluffy, black dog ran across the living room and darted into the kitchen.

As anyone would, Catra got up and followed it. Adora was still ranting about _ducks_ and _Canadians_ and whatever the fuck else she had to deal with on her trip to Toronto.

“Adora,” Catra called out, watching the pest wriggle its way into the canvas bag Adora had left on the floor. “Could you come here for a sec?”

She heard Adora padding her way over and felt her wrap her arms around her middle.

“Yeah?”

“What’s that?”

Adora reached across and reached for the paper bag she had placed on the counter earlier.

“Oh, I picked up some bagels from Toronto. You’ve never had a Tim’s bagel, right?” Adora, the love of her life, the one waving a packaged bagel in front of her face, the same one clearly ignoring the fucking _beast_ that had abandoned it’s apparent home and was now chasing it’s tail ~~in a kind of cute manner~~ , was going to be the death of her.

“Adora.” Catra removed herself from Adora’s distracting hug and stood firmly between her and the dog. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “What. The _fuck._ Is that?” Catra gestured at the pest, which came up to her excitedly and tried to lick her palm. Catra hissed and jumped away from it.

“Oh! You mean him. This is Smudge! He lives here now.”

Catra actually laughed in her face at that.

“I think the fuck not.”

“But Catra – “

“No. Take it back where it came from.”

“ _He_ was living on the streets!”

“Is that my fault?”

“Catra, please?”

Adora was hugging her again, and –

“No.”

Adora pouted and somehow made her eyes well up with unshed tears.

“Adora…”

Adora, apparently hearing the defeat in Catra’s voice and knowing she was close to winning, hugged Catra tighter and buried her face in the crook of Catra’s neck.

“Please?”

_The absolute fucking nerve of this bitch._

“Okay.”

***

Adora was actually going to be the death of her.

Catra _hated_ dogs. Call her a bitch all you want. Actually, don’t.

Call her a heartless motherfucker all you want. She couldn’t _stand_ the little filthy beasts. At least cat’s cleaned themselves. They kept to themselves, they only _meowed_ when they were hungry.

Dogs? You needed to give them a bath yourself, you needed to take them on walks to get exercise, they were _always_ in your business, and they’d start barking at every little thing.

Adora, sweet, sweet Adora, saw no downside to any of this.

Adora wasn’t the one that had to spend most of their days with the little fucker while she was doing her She-Ra shit.

“NO! Bad dog! NO!”

Smudge had taken one of Catra’s shoes and was now darting all over her and Adora’s room, refusing to drop it.

When she _finally_ got her shoe back, it had bite marks and was all wet with dog drool.

Within a little over a week, Catra was done dealing with this guy’s (literal) shit. Even Adora’s “charm” didn’t work on her. Miserably, Adora had to go drop Smudge off with Glimmer and Bow while they searched for a new home.

***

Catra was going through the list of people that had shown an interest in her kijiji ad for the pest. She didn’t like the little guy, but contrary to popular belief, she _wasn’t_ actually a heartless person, and she wanted to make sure the family that Smudge was going to was at least _decent_.

Catra received a phone call from a distraught Adora while she was rejecting one of the people that had just told her they wanted to give Smudge as a ‘surprise gift’ for someone’s birthday. No, just- _no._ Smudge was a living, breathing… _thing._ She couldn’t just give the pest away to someone that didn’t even really want it.

_“Catra!”_

Adora sounded frantic.

“What? What’s wrong?”

 _“Smudge!”_ Adora wailed. _“He ran away!”_

“Oh, that’s cool. I can take down this ad, then – “

_“Catra, we have to find him!”_

After a short-lived argument, Catra sighed and pulled on her boots to meet Adora and look for the beast.

Catra opened the door and felt something go _whoosh_ past her legs.

She turned around and saw Smudge making himself comfortable in their home.

_“Catra, are you almost here?”_

“Er… babe… about the dog…”

_“Please, love, I know you don’t really care, but I can’t stand the thought of him being alone out there!”_

“Adora, I _know_ , I’m calling to tell you, I found him. He’s here.”

_“He is?”_

Catra switched to video and showed Adora the furry black animal that was laying on the coffee table, making himself comfortable to take a nap.

Adora squealed.

Catra grumbled.

Bow dropped by and collected Smudge later. Adora sadly waved goodbye as he carried Smudge away.

***

“Catra… Catra!”

Someone was violently shaking her.

Catra smacked their hands away. “Fuck off.”

“Catra, I think there’s someone broke in!”

“Tell them to fuck off, too.”

Seconds later, their bedroom door was pushed open and something landed on their bed.

“For the _honor of GRAY- Smudge!”_

“Smudge?”

“Smudge!”

Smudge yelped in agreement. _Me!_

Glimmer teleported in a few seconds after, with her hands over her eyes. Good. She’d learned her lesson from last time.

“Are you two decent?” she asked, tiredly. She peeked through her hands and saw that they were more or less covered, one by the blankets, two by the fucking dog that kept haunting them.

Catra groaned and brought a pillow over her head. It was too early for this bullshit.

“Smudge came back to us! _Again!_ Catra can you believe it? He must really love us!”

“That’s great, love. G’night.”

“Hey, scum.” Glimmer hit her with a discarded pillow. “It’s like, eleven thirty in the afternoon.”

“It’s nighttime _somewhere._ ”

Smudge yelped again and burrowed himself in between Catra and Adora. ~~It was kind of comfy, actually.~~ Catra went back to sleep. When she woke up, Smudge was gone, Adora was miserable again, and their home felt a little… empty.

***

princess (derogatory)

_it’s a sign_

_that dogs are the most annoying things on the planet?_

_no, it’s a sign that he belongs with us!_

_No._

_:(_

***

Catra walked into the kitchen and saw Smudge sitting on the counter, wagging his tail, and letting his tongue roll out of his mouth. He was panting excitedly, and he watched Catra’s every movement.

Catra sighed.

“Fine.”

***

“Hey, Adora!”

“CATRA! Where have you been! I was worried sick!”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I made a friend, actually!”

“Wh- I- Catra? What the hell is that?”

“Uh, a smoothie? Duh, Adora?”

“No, not that, um, what’s _that_?”

“Ah, this is Melog. They live with us, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> sdsjkjdksjksdjksjdksjfj :)
> 
> when they're finally comfortable with each other, catradora call each other "love". fight me on this
> 
> ok y'all i have a couple ideas for this AU and idk where to start
> 
> my choices are:  
> -"Sorry, That Bill Is Actually Cursed" but from Adora's POV (this would include more of her backstory, including Shadow Weaver shit)  
> -glimbow POV bc i love my bi babies :)  
> -catra goes to "New Orleans", aka etheria, learns more about who the fuck/what the fuck the bright's are
> 
> ^^^those would be fics that would take me at least two weeks/a month to write and finish bc they'd be plot heavy 
> 
> and then there's one shots like these:  
> -razz makes a reappearance  
> -How Catra and Entrapta met, + return of Scorpia (super pal trio fic)  
> -Adora, the Horse Girl, finally learns how to drive 
> 
> skjdsjskdjsdk if you guys are interested in any of these or have like, ideas of ur own abt this AU that u think might be interesting, u can drop them here or come visit me on [my tumblr](https://sarcastic-pun-master.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
